memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Automobile
An automobile was a type of vehicle used by a variety of species from different planets. They were used primarily for transportation of people, goods, and materials. On Earth, automobiles were seen as a source of status and virility. They were "often a prime ingredient in teenage mating rituals." ( ) Typically, automobiles were self-propelled vehicles designed for land-based travel. The hovercar, which is an automobile capable of traveling above the ground, came around in the 2030s, but still didn't completely replace traditional automobiles, which were still around at least as late as the 24th century. ( ; ) History The Ford Model T was considered the first production model automobile of the 20th century. ( ) Through the first half of the 21st century, they employed fossil fuels to power an internal combustion engine. ( ) Examples of automobiles included, most commonly, cars, but also encompassed jeeps, trucks, vans, buses and buggies. In 1968, Agent 347 and Agent 201 were killed in an automobile accident on Highway 949, just ten miles away from McKinley Rocket Base. Gary Seven found it terribly sad that they had been killed by a mere accident. ( ) When Klaang was brought to San Francisco after being shot in Oklahoma, a number of automobiles can be seen driving across the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the nighttime skyline. ( ) In 22nd century Valakis, automobiles were a common sight on the streets and bridges of that world. ( ) In 2152, there was a military automobile that was patrolling Detention Complex 26 in the Tandar sector. ( ) In Hoshi Sato's fear induced dream, Doctor Phlox told her that when automobiles were first invented people likely had experienced the same fear that she was facing regarding transporter technology. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, an early automobile was seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) In 2154, just before Hoshi Sato and Doctor Phlox left Madame Chang's Mandarin Cafe, a number of automobiles could be seen driving across the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the San Francisco skyline. ( ) In the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion, young James Kirk was chased by a policeman after he went joyriding in his late father's convertible. Kirk nearly went over a cliff in the vehicle. ( ) The planet Sigma Iotia II possessed a technology level comparable to 1930s Earth, complete with paved roads and Model T type automobiles. ( ) On Planet 4 of System 892, an internal combustion engine driven automobile, called the Jupiter 8, was manufactured in 2268. ( ) On the Federation colony planet Omicron Ceti III, there were no automobiles or any other vehicles used by the settlers of the planet, as it wasn't thought to be necessary, because the purpose of the colony was to "return to a simple life." ( ) In the 2270s, large tubes were used on the Golden Gate Bridge for automobile traffic, tubes which were not in place when the bridge was originally constructed. ( ) In 2285 at the San Francisco bar, a Federation Security agent offered to give Doctor McCoy a ride home, giving the implication that the doctor was too drunk to drive an automobile. The real reason he offered him a ride home was because McCoy was negotiating payment to an alien that he was going to hire to get him off-world to the forbidden planet known as Genesis. After the Security agent asked him for a ride McCoy answered: "What's the logic in offering me a ride home you idiot?! If I wanted a ride home would I be trying to charter a spaceflight?!" ( ) In 2369, when Commander Benjamin Sisko visits Kai Opaka on Bajor for the first time, two automobiles can be seen driving by on streets in the city skyline. ( ) One type of automobile, called a ground assault vehicle, was used by the Klingon Empire, and it was mounted with a targ scoop, a device which emitted a high frequency to disperse large herds of targs so as to clear a path for the vehicle. ( ) Automobile models and types * General Motors ** Cadillac ** Chevrolet *** Bel Air *** Camaro *** Caprice *** Corvette *** Townsman *** Chevrolet truck ** Oldsmobile *** Oldsmobile Curved Dash *** Oldsmobile Silhouette * Dodge ** Dodge Ram * Ford ** Crown Victoria ** Edsel ** Model A ** Model T ** MPV ** Mustang ** LTD Country Squire ** Ford truck ** Lincoln ***Lincoln Town Car * Mazda ** Mazda B-Series * Volkswagen ** Volkswagen Beetle ** Volkswagen Type 2 *Other ** Datsun ** Duesenberg ** Aircar ** Hovercar ** Jupiter 8 ** Lada File:Ambulance.jpg|An ambulance in 1953 File:Automobiles in New York.jpg|Automobiles driving down a New York City street in 1968 File:Parking.jpg|Cars in a no parking zone in New York City in 1968 File:Chevrolet truck.jpg|A Chevrolet truck in 1986 File:Automobiles.jpg|Automobiles driving down a San Francisco street in 1986 File:Jeep, carpenter street.jpg|A Jeep on Carpenter Street in 2004 File:Automobile (2153).jpg|An automobile on the streets of Chinatown in 2153 (from deleted scene.) File:Iotian cars.jpg|Iotian cars on the streets of Sigma Iotia II in 2268 File:Sigma Iotia II street.jpg|More automobiles on Sigma Iotia II in 2268 File:Buggy.jpg|A buggy in 2379 File:Silhouette.jpg|An Oldsmobile Silhouette in San Francisco in 2259 Appendices See also * Bumper sticker * Car dealership * Car salesman * Clutch * Parking brake * Race car External link * de:Automobil fr:Automobile Category:Earth vehicles